


Melissa Ygraine

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur misses someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melissa Ygraine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta.
> 
> This was written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'fond'.

Merlin leaned against the doorframe of their daughter’s room. He always enjoyed the moments where he caught Arthur unaware and smiled. Arthur stood by the empty desk and ran a hand over an old baby blanket fondly before he noticed Merlin standing there. 

“I…”

Walking over and wrapping his arms around him, Merlin pulled Arthur close and looked around in the room that was so full of life just last week, but deserted and empty now. “I miss her, too. But she will be back for Christmas break.”

Before Arthur could answer, the phone downstairs rang. 

“Right on time.” Merlin smiled as Arthur ran down the stairs to answer the call with the reports from her first week at university.


End file.
